Vermilion
by William Kortex
Summary: Akeno Kyiju was convicted of the murder of 5 men who always bullied and harassed him. He has forgotten almost all of the event expect for the star constellations that were out that night,causing him to have a high hope of being free so he can see the night sky again. It also makes sense to why he is called the Vermillion.
1. Vermillion vs Red-Bill

This place, It isn't my cell. They said they were taking me back to my cell! Why the hell am I in an arena? I start to look around, right when I feel whatever I was in touch the ground.

"Hello! And welcome to another exciting match of Carnival Corpse!" I look at the ceiling and notice what looks like a giant parrot shaped speaker. "On this corner, you all love her scythe like blood and you will remember her undefeated streak, it's the Red-bill!" I notice a light turn on revealing a skinny, dark woman standing on the opposite side of this place. "And making his debut, the man addicted to the stars, it's the Vermillion!" I cover my eyes as the light shines in them.

"You're the vermillion!" The woman starts to laugh. "You look like you haven't done shit for days!" The woman suddenly starts to claw at her left hand. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart!" The woman suddenly disappears from where she was standing as I feel a sudden pain in my back and I'm launched forward.

"You fucking loser!" Five boys gather around and push me into a wall. "What's wrong? Are you scarred now that you no longer have parents! You fucking orphan!" One of the boys kicks me to the ground while another cuts my arm with a knife. "P-Please stop…" I pleaded as another one of the boys kicks my stomach causing me to cough up blood. "You think you're so tough now that your name is Kyiju!" Another one throws a rock at my head. "P-please stop!" I said in gasps as another one goes to punch me when I feel my blood start to form around me. "What the hell is his?!" I hear one of the boys yell out as his friend is thrown against a light by something. "What the hell are you doing?!" I look up to find all five boys hanging dead from the lampposts with blood running down from there necks. "W-What the fuck…" I look at my arm noticing a blood red star and look back to see five more in each of the boy's throats. "I-I did this… N-No… I-I couldn't have…" I suddenly start to feel light headed as I slowly slide onto the floor and the last thing I see is the stars and constellations that you wouldn't have noticed if I didn't break the lights.

"Oh, and like that the Vermillion gets slashed in the back!" I hear the speaker call out. "

"Come on Vermillion! Hang me from my neck!" I hear the woman start to walk closer. "What don't you know how to use your Branch of Sin!" I start to get up as I see the woman dragging along a blood red scythe. "You're such a pathetic bastard!" The woman goes to hit me again as I feel my blood form around my hand in a star pattern. "I am not pathetic!" I scream as I block her scythe but not before it breaks both our weapons in half.

"Ladies and Gentlemen that is the first time we have ever seen someone break the Red-Billed scythe" I look around and notice the woman on the ground with shards of both our weapons in her neck. "And what a surprise turn out! The Vermillion might actually wi…" Before I can react the woman sits straight up and slits my stomach straight down the middle, I fall back and start to cough up blood as the last thing I hear is hundreds of voices cheering.


	2. The Punishment Game

"This court hear by finds Akeno Kyiju guilty of murder" I stay looking at thee ground confused on why this was happening. "Due to the guilty not being able to re-account what happened and showing clear signs of memory lose, we have decided that he will be put onto death row in the correction center of Deadman Wonderland." I feel handcuffs being put onto my wrists as police lead me outside.

I open my eye's to find myself tightened down to a chair. "Welcome to the too bad for the loser show!" I watch as a female walks out with what looks like a giant slot machine. "Just tell me when to stop it." She says as she pulls the trigger and it starts spinning through different body parts. "Stop?" I say confused on what exactly is happening as the female pulls the trigger upwards and each of the slots stops on left fingers. "W-What does any of this mean?" I ask as the machine gets pulled back and heavily armored men run up with an assortment of surgical tools. "This is what you lose for living." The woman says as she looks through the tools before grabbing one. "W-What is that?" The woman looks at me with a smile on her face. "This here is a surgical saw with cauterization, now if you could not move your left hand that would be great." I keep watching as she moves the saw towards my thumb and starts to saw into it as I start to scream in pain. I close my eye's but open them when I hear laughing and I watch as the woman removes my thumb with a chaotic smile on her face. The woman continues to do this and before I knew it my vision was blurry and by the middle finger I was out cold.

"AGH!" I wake up with a scream. "T-That must have been a nightmare…." I look around and realize that I'm still in what looks like my room in G-ward. I get up and walk towards the bathroom to wash my face, when I go to turn on the water I realized that my left hand was missing something. "T-That wasn't a nightmare…" I splashed some water on my face and looked at my left hand hoping that I was just seeing things. "T-There still gone…. This is all real..." I collapse to my knees, look towards my toilet as I start to remember the event, and start throwing up. "This place is hell."


End file.
